


Two is Better than One

by nsfdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Beta Lee Jeno, Creative License, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Na Jaemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Victorian Attitudes, Worldbuilding, kinda steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: In a world where the Alpha-Beta-Omega ratio is 1:100:75, Alpha Dongyoung was engaged to be married to Omega Jaemin. When he sees Jaemin's Beta lover, Jeno, who's to stop him from making both his brides? Society would even thank him for doing it a favor, anyway.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to start moving this onto here from Twitter! I edited some of the dialogue on here to make their speaking styles more consistent with the aesthetics of the time and society I made for this AU, so if you notice any differences from the one on Twt, that's probably it. If this is your first time reading this, welcome, and I hope you enjoy it! If you've been following this from Twitter, welcome back and I hope you keep being patient with me haha!

[Dongyoung](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/dlPRYf-kYaiWatu0TXg-iIFRNvgYt5_871Ua1CqAlLGmZcXOqvssYSCeeD6rLr7lICBJW9IYPoczhjJHwcH7kJPG6Zdnb8XzlClgkJERjxKHgA) looked at the two boys-- no, they were young men, now, old enough to be married off, in fact-- standing in front of him: one with his chin up, defiant; the other looking down, overwhelmed.

[Jaemin](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvRpKNeU8AImaH6.jpg) has known him and their arrangement since he was a child; has grown up knowing Dongyoung and what he thinks the older is capable of, and has managed to develop a kind of begrudging acceptance that can sometimes border on bitterness, but the other one... what was his name? [Jeno](https://data.whicdn.com/images/333636603/original.jpg)? He only knows what Jaemin knows and what Jaemin is willing to tell him.

"So, you are the beta boy Yuta has warned me about?"

The boy-- Jeno, his name is Jeno, Dongyoung repeats in his mind-- flinches and freezes in his spot, pupils shaking as he stares at Dongyoung's chest, avoiding direct eye contact with the alpha.

"And so?" Jaemin spits out, hiding Jeno further behind him. "What are you to do about it?"

Dongyoung studies what he can see of the boy. Intelligent eyes, a tall nose, thin lips, a strong jaw, a wide yet long neck. His shoulders are broad and his hips narrow, thighs thick and sturdy-looking. A bit short, maybe even a bit shorter than Jaemin, but definitely a good, strong build. Yet, he keeps his eyes down, and has never spoken aloud or out of turn. Afraid, but calm and observant. Respectful, non-confrontational, calming, yet ready to spring to action.

The looks of an arrogant alpha but the heart of a dependable beta.

Dongyoung can feel something warm start low in his belly. The corner of his lip twitches, and he licks briefly before speaking.

"Is this your last shot at trying to break the arrangement? Your beta lover?"

"I said, what are you to do about it?" Jaemin hisses, getting more ruffled.

Jeno puts a hand in his shoulder, and Jaemin... doesn't exactly deflate, but settles to something less aggressive, more cautious. He takes note of that.

Dongyoung sighs. "What did you hope to gain from this? That I back off? As if it is that easy, when this arrangement has been going on for a decade and a half."

Jaemin's hands, fisted at his sides, have started shaking, a slight tremor on his lips.

"As if I will be scared away by this," Dongyoung scoffs. "I am quite disappointed by your pitiful plan, to be honest."

"Well, now you know," Jaemin whispers. "About Jeno. What shall you do?"

Dongyoung's lips stretch wide as his eyes narrow. "Simple. I shall make him mine as well. Dependable, obedient, and very easy on the eyes is my preference, anyway."

With that he turns to leave Jaemin's receiving parlor and exits the younger's suite of rooms, planning on talking to Jaemin's guardian and older brother, Yuta, regarding Jeno's newly decided future.

"What," Jeno says, his calm façade finally breaking.

"What the fuck, Dongyoung?!" Jaemin sputters as the two of them follow after him. "What do you mean about that?!"

"I will just marry him as well, what is so difficult to understand?" Dongyoung answers as he casually descends the grand staircase bisecting the Na household.

The two younger men look at each other from the balustrade at the top of the stairs before coming down as well. "What- you cannot just--!"

As Dongyoung reaches the last step, he intercepts Yuta's passing valet, [Taeyong](https://pm1.narvii.com/6688/e0177b64a98df3def92c9ce220f869c03ed0594a_hq.jpg). He looks ruffled, hair in slight disarray, eyes wide and glassy, face flushed, lips red and swollen, clothes skewed and misaligned. Dongyoung looked at where the beta seemed to come from.

"Yuta is in the gardens, I take it?" He asks the flustered valet, who stammered as he gave the affirmative.

Dongyoung strides on to his destination, Jaemin and Jeno still running after him.

He enters the maze, the main feature of the Na's gardens, and soon comes upon [Yuta](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EJ1j1RHUcAAuWMj?format=jpg&name=large) having afternoon tea in the pavilion in the center of the maze, the white settee table adorned with a teapot, a coffee carafe, little cakes, and tea sandwiches.

Three cups sat waiting downturned on their saucers: one wide-brimmed teacup and two narrow edged coffee cups.

"Does Lord Sicheng know of your... indiscretions with your poor valet?" Dongyoung says in lieu of hello.

Yuta scoffs as he settles further into his seat, sipping his tea and admiring the birds twittering in the birdbath nearby.

"Winwin adores Taeyong. I think he actually prefers Taeyong over me."

Dongyoung sits down on Yuta's other side, flipping the rest of the cups and pouring a tea and two coffees. He leaves those undressed while he squeezes a lemon wedge and drops a cube of sugar into his. He'd prefer a strong Assam tea with a splash of milk, but the Na's like to serve Earl Gray, so lemon it is.

"You better do right by them, then," he says as he sips his tea.

Yuta brings down his teacup onto its saucer. "What, the way I know you are planning to do right now?"

"It all depends on what you think I am thinking," Dongyoung returns with a smirk, putting down his own teacup as well.

"You knew what your brother was going to do on my visit this day," Dongyoung starts, and at Yuta's nod, he continues. "Yet, you did nothing to stop it. Why?"

Before Yuta is able to answer, Jaemin's accusing voice rings in the air. "What does that mean?"

The two younger men finally step out of the maze and approach the seated alphas.

Jaemin heads straight to his brother. "You knew?"

"Sit down, the both of you," he states, hand motioning to the remaining seats. "Dongyoung has already poured you your cups; fix your coffee and listen."

The two sit, Jaemin leaving his coffee untouched, preferring it black and strong, while Jeno adds a cube of sugar to his. Dongyoung makes a point of remembering this detail.

"So, speak, brother," Jaemin prompts.

"The moment I heard Jeno was here, I knew you were going to attempt something foolish," Yuta answers.

He looks over to the beta in question. "I am quite disappointed in you for not stopping Jaemin, Jeno."

Dongyoung's grip in his teacup tightens slightly as Jeno suddenly drops his gaze, shoulders hunching up in shame.

"I didn't know what he was planning, just that I should come. I was unaware Lord Dongyoung was visiting."

"What's done is done," Yuta says, nodding at Jeno to show that he understood Jeno wouldn't be able to do anything, anyway, if Jaemin really wanted it.

"And Lord Kim has made his decision," Yuta declares.

"Dongyoung, Jeno is Lord Donghae's youngest beta son."

Dongyoung smiles into his tea in pleasant surprise.

"Does that mean you are cousins with that hound dog Donghyuck who managed to lure innocent little Minhyung into an early marriage with a pup on the way?"

"Well, now!" Jaemin reacts, affronted.

"Donghyuck did not lure Minhyung into anything! They have been in love since forever, it was about time for them to spend a heat together. They were bound to marry soon, and the pup Minhyung is carrying is simply a lovely addition!"

"Of course you troublesome nobles struck a friendship between yourselves regardless of secondary gender," Yuta remarks, upper lip curled in both distaste and amusement.

"Returning to the matter at hand, Dongyoung," Yuta turns back to him. "Being a beta, and the youngest son at that, Jeno has terrible prospects in marriage, if he even has any offers.

"Being an alpha, you sending a bid for his hand shall be guaranteed acceptance for you. They will probably even thank you for it, someone good and proper for their youngest to be married off to."

"Wonderful," Dongyoung says, leaning back into his seat, teacup in hand. "I shall send them a letter of intent to marry as soon as I arrive home."

"What?!" Jaemin bursts out.

Jeno simply sits there stunned, eyes boring into Dongyoung with his jaw dropped, shock overriding his courtesy of not meeting an alpha in the eye.

"So suddenly?" Jaemin asks. "An intent to marry immediately?! Not even courting first?!"

"How scandalous, Dongyoung," Yuta teases. "People will think you've already had your way with Jeno and he is in a similar state as our dear young friend Minhyung."

Dongyoung's smirk came out once again. "Well, had I known of him earlier, that might have been what happened instead."

Jeno, who was sipping his coffee to calm himself, does a spit take at Dongyoung's statement.

"What?" He squeaks out.

Jaemin looks conflicted, warring between doubt, fury, and agreement to what Dongyoung is saying.

Dongyoung looks at the two of them intently before focusing on Jeno, who quickly drops his sight.

"Jeno, look me in the eyes," he says, and the beta follows immediately. "You are very beautiful. Never doubt that.

"The fact that you have made Jaemin fall for you attests to not only your beauty outside, but inside, because Jaemin, this snooty little prick, would never settle for anything less than perfect."

"You call me snooty?!" Jaemin screeches, offended. "When you are the one here who is truly the snob!"

Jeno smiles a bit, relaxing at the loss of attention to himself. "I don't think I have seen you in any of the parties I have been to, Lord Dongyoung."

"People tire me," Dongyoung explains, eyes falling hooded as he sips his tea.

"The fact that you have so many friends is baffling considering how lazy you are at leaving your mansion," Yuta snickers into his hand.

Dongyoung shoots him a scowl. "Well, I cannot exactly avoid you if all of you and your valets and whatnot descend upon my mansion and bring me chaos, now, could I?

"With Donghyuck and Minhyung gone on their honeymoon that's at least four people gone, but between you, Sicheng, Chittaphon, Kun, Taeil, and your own valets and staff, I'll never find solace!"

Dongyoung places his teacup down and makes to stand up.

"Well, thank you for the tea and the lovely visit, but I must be off," he says, standing and smoothing down his dress coat.

"That letter won't write itself. Expect to hear from me the next morning, Jeno."

All Jaemin and Jeno could do was to splutter as Dongyoung leaves with a stern nod and a gleam in his eye.

Three pairs of eyes watch Dongyoung's retreating back. The moment he stepped into the maze, a smirk of smug satisfaction overtakes Jaemin's face.

Yuta takes in his brother's expression and blinks, before scoffing, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head in amused exasperation.

"You snake," he chuckles in disbelief.

"What?" Jaemin huffs, yet his smirk seems to only grow.

"You scheming brat, I cannot believe you," Yuta exclaims, slapping his thigh as he laughs out loud. "Remind me to never be on your bad side, you are like a bloody politician!"

"What?" Jeno asks, eyes going between the brothers. "What's happening?"

He looks at them as if they sprouted three extra heads each: with confusion and fear.

"This schemer brought you here not to scare Dongyoung away, but to flaunt you to him and make him take you," Yuta explains, still incredulous at his brother.

"Rather than just having an alpha husband, Jaemin managed to nab himself both his alpha and his beta and did not even make an absolute scandal to do it."

"Wha-- _Jaemin_ , did you really?!" Jeno hisses.

"You heard him, you are Dongyoung's preference," Jaemin says after a sip of coffee.

"I knew he would take a shine on you right away, and he is quite an opportunist, especially since Yuta mentioned your father."

"My father? What has he got to do with this?" Jeno is absolutely confused.

"It may be small but Dongyoung loves your family's tea shop, and he's been planning on getting his hands on it, but now that he'll be marrying into your family he can do as he wants because he can say he's simply supporting the family."

Jaemin looks Jeno in the eyes as he says, "He's going to franchise your family tea shop, make you both a lot of money for it, and all because he 'wants to help out one of his husbands'."

He huffs out a laugh.

"And he didn't even have to lift a finger to do it; I handed it to him on a silver platter."

Jeno is speechless, eyes on Jaemin with his jaw dropped down in incredulity.

"Doyoung's smart," Yuta says as he pours and fixes himself a new cup of tea. "He has probably figured it all out by now."

"Well, he should," Jaemin chuckles. "I learned from the both of you anyway."

"Will there be more of these plans after we get married?" Jeno asks in worry.

Jaemin waves away Jeno's fretting with a swish of a hand.

"I've not even done much yet; I've only just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno sleeps that night with thoughts of Dongyoung not going through with the marriage like he said, yet very, _very_ early the next morning, he's woken up by his father barging into his sleeping quarters with a letter in his hand, still in his sleeping gown with only a dressing robe over him.

"Jeno!" [Lord Donghae](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/ef/fc/d8effc644373c26450696f24c16d8e1d.jpg) exclaims, jumping onto his son's bed to crawl over the bundled sheets. He unearths his sleeping youngest and shakes him awake.

"Jeno, I don't know how, but this is it!" Lord Donghae practically shouts in his ear.

"Lord Dongyoung Kim sent a letter of intent to marry! _Jeno_!"

"Father, calm down," Jeno rasps, pushing his father's grabby hands away and getting out from under him. When they're both settled more comfortably on the bed, he asks what happened.

"First thing in the morning, Lord Dongyoung Kim's messenger arrived with a letter of intent to marry!" His father excitedly tells.

"What did you do? You've never mentioned him before! I wasn't aware you two were acquainted!"

"I didn't do anything," Jeno says.

"He is Jaemin's betrothed, you know that. Lord Dongyoung must have heard about me? Jaemin says he is a patron of the tea shop."

Jaemin also told him not to speak about the younger's machination. All he could do was nod in acquiescence.

"Ah! He must have seen you there!" Lord Donghae clapped his hands. "As expected of my handsome boy!"

Jeno clicks his tongue.

"Father!" He admonishes.

He doesn't think he's anything to look at, so why must his father always bring it up?

Lord Donghae sighs. "My son, one day, someone will show you what everyone else around you sees. They will open your eyes."

* * *

" _You_! Dongyoung Kim!" Dongyoung scrambles awake as his covers are pulled away from him and a shrill voice keeps hollering in indignation.

"Dongyoung Kim, get up! You have much explaining to do!"

"[Jungwoo](https://vfan-phinf.pstatic.net/20200312_230/15839765365083vfcJ_JPEG/batch_LIV_3840_copy.jpg?type=e1920), please, what troubles you so early in the morning?" He asks his valet.

Jungwoo was a distant relative from the countryside who he found languishing away in the farms, and so he brought him to the capital city with him. Once Jungwoo has finished his studies in business Dongyoung will put him in charge of one of his many ventures and find a new valet. Maybe find him a nice omega boy or beta girl to marry. For now, Dongyoung has to endure Jungwoo's constant nagging. Like this moment.

"I go home for three days for my weekend off and when I get back I cross paths with a messenger carrying a letter of intent to marry _another_ young man?!" Jungwoo screeches, hitting Dongyoung with a wayward pillow.

"Ow, Jungwoo, stop that!" Dongyoung demands as he sits up, grabbing the pillow and throwing it away.

Jungwoo falls into a slouch on Dongyoung's bed, sighing deeply. "What have you done, cousin?"

"I did not do much," he confesses. "It is all Jaemin's doing, to be honest."

"Oh Gods, what's the Little Lord Na done now?" Jungwoo despairs. As someone who often sees the Na Brothers, he is well aware of what both can do.

"He brought his beta lover to his rooms during my visit yesterday," Dongyoung says.

"As if you'll be scared off by a young beta," Jungwoo titters. "Then what?"

"Oh, Jaemin did _not_ bring Jeno there to scare me off, he put him there to rub it into my face that he got him first, the little bastard."

"Wait... Jeno?" Jungwoo asks as his eyebrows furrow. "Lord Donghae's son? From the tea shop?"

At Dongyoung's nod, Jungwoo laughs.

"That handsome beta boy you moon over when you chance him on your visits?"

"Yes, well I did not know who he was exactly, then, did I?" Dongyoung grumbles. "I only found out when Yuta told me."

"And so you hit three birds with one stone and let Jaemin have his lover, you got your handsome fellow, and you even found a way to dip your finger into the tea shop's metaphorical pie."

"What are you on about?" Dongyoung asks, still irritated at being woken so violently so early in the morning.

"You've always wanted to get the Lees' tea shop, but you didn't know how to do it without putting them in a bind. Now, you can simply ask for franchise rights as Jeno's dowry to do whatever you want."

Dongyoung looks at his valet as if he hung the moon. "Jungwoo, you smart boy, you are a _genius_!"

"I cannot believe you didn't realize that?! I'm quite sure Lord Jaemin thought of that as well.

"Are you so blinded by Lord Jeno's handsome face that you've forgotten about it?"

"Oh, silence, you!" Dongyoung spits out as he gets up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a business proposal to write."


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like not much time has passed before it was the day Dongyoung, the Nas, and the Lees' first meeting to start the courting for marriage.

It was morning tea time when Dongyoung came to the Lees' home with Jungwoo in tow. Only a little while later did Jaemin and Yuta arrive with their respective valets, Renjun and Taeyong.

"I apologize that it is only I that you will be meeting today, Lord Donghae," Dongyoung says as a cup of Assam tea is put in front of him.

Jeno watches as he adds a splash of milk and two cubes of sugar to it. Soon it will be his job to do that for the alpha. It'll be good for him to prepare.

"It's fine, Lord Dongyoung," the older man accepts.

"I understand Lord Donghyun finds it difficult to travel here with Lady Eunjoo so close to giving birth. Congratulations to your family for that, by the way!"

"We will also be your family soon enough," Lord Dongyoung offers, smile wide.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, how about let us move on to business?" Yuta says.

Dongyoung sends him an exasperated look, and he receives a smirk in return.

"Right, well," Dongyoung starts.

"The Lords Na are here because, as we all know, I am betrothed to Lord Jaemin. But an alpha can take in many spouses, so long as they can be supported comfortably."

Everyone nods along; it is common knowledge anyway.

"Lord Jaemin posited that Jeno not only will be married to me, but to him as well," Dongyoung adds.

Lord Donghae looks at his son, surprised. He hadn't known that Jeno and Jaemin saw each other as more than friends.

"And of course, I agreed to that," Dongyoung continues, which brought a sigh of relief to Lord Donghae, who feared the arrangement might offend the alpha.

"Onto the matter of dowry," Yuta injects.

"We have already given Jaemin's dowry to Lord Dongyoung long ago, but to you, we are offering ten acres of land in prime conditions particularly for tea plants. We think you'll find that agreeable enough?"

Lord Donghae nearly drops his teacup in shock.

"T-ten acres?!" He gasps.

His family is not rich, not enough to warrant receiving ten acres for a dowry to marry his oldest alpha daughter, much less his youngest beta son.

"Isn't that a little--"

"Yes, now that I think about it, it isn't much," Yuta tuts. "Twenty, then?"

Lord Donghae seems to be having a heart attack, and so, Dongyoung cuts in.

"Yes, twenty seems good. Now, regarding Jeno's dowry to me..." He trails off expectantly.

"Ah... well, Lord Dongyoung," Lord Donghae starts.

"We are not a large household, not as powerful as both of yours, and we only have the tea shop--"

"Since you have mentioned the tea shop, I will ask for that," Dongyoung cuts in.

At Lord Donghae's frightened expression, Dongyoung continues.

"Specifically, I would like to ask for the franchise and expansion rights, as well as some prerogative in issues such as what blends can be sold, what new products can be offered to the customers, and privileges received by patron members."

"I-- what?"

"The tea shop shall remain in your family; all I ask is that I will be allowed to expand and franchise-- that is, to open branches in other places, and be allowed to add more products and offers," Dongyoung explains.

"It will not benefit only Lord Dongyoung, but you as well," Yuta tacks on.

"With the land from Jaemin's dowry, you ca0n now plant your tea rather buying the raw leaves for your blends. It is a win-win if you ask me."

All Lord Donghae could do was nod along.


	4. Chapter 4

And so that was that; Jeno was set to marry both Dongyoung and Jaemin the next spring season, just as this year's spring is still only starting.

The one-year engagement is short compared to most betrothals, but considering the rare circumstances of a wedding between three people, not quite unexpected. It was still enough time for Jeno and Dongyoung to get to know each other, with Jaemin acting as their common denominator.

Sometimes Dongyoung will visit only Jaemin, or only Jeno, or both, the three of them convening at the Na household and monopolizing the pavilion for hours, talking and laughing, sharing tea or a meal.

Dongyoung always brings gifts to these meetings: matching handkerchiefs, gleaming pocket watches, sparkling brooches, useful tie pins.

After a talk of favored pets, at the next meeting, he brings two baskets, and when Jaemin and Jeno open them they find a Samoyed puppy and a Calico kitten, respectively. The critters earn Dongyoung a kiss on the cheek each.

Jaemin names the pup Nana while Jeno names the kit Luna*.

Spring passes by in a whirlwind of gifts, kisses on the cheek, and holding hands, and before they know it, it was summer.

And with summer comes not only the heat of the sun, but the heat of mating.

* * *

In their most recent meeting, Dongyoung notices something odd about Jeno and Jaemin.

"You two seem quite lethargic this day; are you both alright?" He asks, concerned for his two intended.

They nod, still a bit slow and sluggish.

"Mating season approaches, my heat will hit soon," Jaemin explains.

"And I always get a bit sickly when summer comes up," Jeno expounds.

Jaemin clears his throat.

"I... I would like it... if the both of you spend this heat... with me," he says, haltingly, unsure of how his proposal will be received.

Understandably, both the beta and alpha are shocked. Spending a heat together before marriage was uncommon, due to the inevitable outcome of pregnancy; it hardly happened unless the participating partners are completely sure of the marriage.

It's why Donghyuck and Minhyung's circumstances are still being talked about, even months after the fact, and despite everyone being unsurprised about it.

"I... Of course, Jaemin!' Dongyoung accepts sincerely, Jeno seriously nodding along. "It will be an honor."

"I'll take better care of myself this change of season," Jeno promises. "I don't want to be unavailable when you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The name Luna is based on Jeno's IRL cats Seol and Nal, who are named after Lunar New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

Dongyoung wakes up early that morning with a definite thought: 'something big is going to happen'.

He wakes with a sense of anticipation, despite not knowing the possible cause. The air is charged; he feels strong, powerful.

He gets up with the sun, earlier than he is used to. He's already washed, [dressed](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/4c/6b/b64c6be1146e521e32c1f8cb33c3b375.jpg), and pacing in his receiving room when Jungwoo enters his suite with the intent to wake him.

"Cousin!" Jungwoo squeaks out in surprise by the doorway. "What has you up and about at this early hour?"

Dongyoung shakes his head as he continues pacing. "I cannot put my finger on it, but something will happen; I can feel it."

He turns around to face his valet and nods.

"Have some luggage prepared for me," he instructs. "I sense I will be away from the mansion for some time in the near future."

"Understood," Jungwoo says, bowing.

"Also, breakfast is set in the dining, please come at your convenience," he adds, and at Dongyoung's nod, steps out of the room.

Just as Dongyoung sits down to begin breaking fast, Jungwoo steps into the dining room with a letter bearing the Na Family seal in his hand.

"My Lord, a messenger from the Na Family arrived bearing an invitation for you to spend the remaining days before the little Lord Na's approaching heat at their residence," he explains, handing over the opened letter.

Dongyoung accepts and reads the contents of the letter.

"It seems my intuition is correct," he mutters, eyes still on the paper he's holding.

"It appears to be so, my Lord," Jungwoo agrees amusedly. "Your luggage will be ready soon after your meal."

Just as Dongyoung and Jungwoo are preparing to ride his carriage to leave for the Na Household, a horse galloping at full tilt approaches his mansion.

Dongyoung looks at the approaching rider, who he recognizes as Jeno's eldest and only alpha sister, [Joohyun](https://external-preview.redd.it/HgAXzKgfBAL3X96m7rcUTeU2DtCPmYGRM5Qs0ql_kyE.jpg?auto=webp&s=4b5251a03e2561c6224a63a3afc652a388d98ce4).

He hurries to meet her, wondering what the issue might be; if news warranted the feared Joohyun Lee personally delivering it, it was bound to be serious.

Joohyun halts her mount, the heaving stallion rearing on its back legs at the abruptness. Not even deigning to dismount, Joohyun says: "Jeno needs your help."

* * *

Jaemin wakes up early that morning with a definite thought: 'I must prepare'.

He can feel it, the approaching heat. His appetite has grown the past few days, his body storing up fats and nutrients he will need to sustain him during the extended matings. He has also been sleeping a lot, resting his body and saving energy in preparation for the taxing event.

His eyes open, and slowly focus on his bed. Strewn across his sheets are clothing articles given to him by Jeno and Dongyoung, as well as some of their clothes that Jaemin had managed to hide away after a particularly fun afternoon playing around in a stream in the Na household's vast lands. It is by no means a perfect nest but it's slowly shaping up into something close to decent.

"Jaemin," his valet, [Renjun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dd84cc9VQAAGbxm.jpg), mutters from above him, gloved hand on his shoulder and shaking him softly. "Wake up, Jaemin; it's morning."

Jaemin stretches and yawns, whining at having to wake up early. He hates mornings.

As he sits up, his stomach grumbles, and Renjun chuckles through his nose.

"Up we go, my Lord, time for breakfast."

Jaemin pouts. "You only call me 'my Lord' in jest, never sincerely," he complains, but still slowly gets up.

"And yet you never mind," Renjun replies, helping Jaemin out of his sleep clothes and into his outfit for this day.

For some reason, he felt he needed to be in comfortable [riding clothes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D3395XMUcAAuczF.jpg:large) this day, and had Renjun prepare a front lace-up white long-sleeved shirt with black front detailing, a red riding coat, black riding breeches, and his black riding boots the night before.

"Once Dongyoung, Jeno, and I are wed, I shall have you replaced!" He threatens. He is not serious, would never dream of going through with it, and Renjun knows it.

"And have someone else suffer you, my little Lordling?" Renjun asks, lacing up Jaemin's front with a smirk.

"I did not spend my childhood tolerating your schemes just to have you replace me with someone incompetent, Jaemin Na."

"Ha ha," Jaemin fake laughs, scowling. "You are a martyr, I know."

"And don't you forget it!" Renjun chuckles as he finishes.

"Breakfast is ready, as well as your luggage, and the letters for Lord Dongyoung and Lord Jeno have been sent and confirmed received."

"Thank you, Renjun."

Jaemin and Renjun may snipe at each other often, but that was simply due to growing up together; they were each other's best friends, despite Renjun being in Jaemin's employ.

"I don't understand why you think you are fit to go anywhere so close to heat," Renjun complains as Jaemin is breaking fast with Yuta. "Why you need to pack luggage..."

"What, you are planning on going somewhere?" Yuta asks surprised.

"That is what is odd, I am not exactly planning on going anywhere," Jaemin says, taking a sip of coffee.

"I simply have a feeling that I have to be prepared for something, but I am not sure what it is and when it will be."

"Well, that is peculiar," Yuta says, and that was the end of it, as Renjun is called away from the dining room by one of the maids with claims of a guest.

"A guest?" Yuta asks Jaemin, who simply shrugs, having no idea who it could be.

Just as Jaemin is getting up from the table, Renjun runs back into the dining room, with someone quickly following.

Jaemin recognizes who it is. "[Dongmin](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/65/170924_%ED%91%B8%EB%93%9C%ED%8A%B8%EB%9F%AD%EC%9D%B4%EB%B2%A4%ED%8A%B8.jpg)?" The beta is Jeno's 3rd eldest sibling and the eldest among the four brothers.

"Lords Na," Dongmin says, nodding at both Jaemin and Yuta. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, but Jeno requires Lord Jaemin's assistance immediately."

* * *

Jeno wakes up early that morning with a definite thought: 'something is wrong.

He feels very warm, and everything aches; it feels similar to when he had influenza some years prior. His sleeping clothes are sticking to his skin, drenched in sweat; trickling down his temples, neck, even his legs, collecting in his collarbones, the whole of his back, the seat of his pants.

His mind is fogged and hazy, with no definite thought staying in his head. Wisps of ideas float in and out of his grasp, just a random train of thoughts with no rhyme or reason.

His senses are in hyperdrive, the scents deep and intense, the lights too bright, his clothes too scratchy, too clingy, too much, much, much.

He lies on his bed, panting, not knowing what's happening, until one of his older omega brothers, [Bin](https://vfan-phinf.pstatic.net/20191014_8/1571014729837o63fB_JPEG/LIV_0002_%EB%B3%B5%EC%82%AC.jpg?type=e1920), comes barging in.

"Jeno! Time to w-- What's that smell?" He asks by the door, confused.

"Hey! It smells like one of those heat houses in here! Did Lord Jaemin already hit his heat and hid here?!"

"Bin.... help.... me....?" Jeno ekes out, managing to flop on his side to look at his older brother.

"Oh shit," Bin mutters, running to Jeno's side. He put a hand on his forehead to check the temperature and immediately withdraws from the scorching heat.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" He repeats like a mantra as he pulls Jeno's beddings off of him, then going around the room as he looks for clothes, kerchiefs, things given to Jeno by both Dongyoung and Jaemin, to dump onto his bed.

Jeno slumps onto the heap of cloths, his body instinctively drawn to the scents of his future spouses.

"Alright," Bin says as his eyes dart all over the room. He spies the windows opened wide from the heat of summer nights. He secures the metal lattices and closes one of the openings each, leaving the others slightly opened to still let a breeze in.

"Alright," Bin repeats, wiping Jeno's face with one of the many kerchiefs on Jeno's bed.

"I'll tell Father and the others what is happening so the Lords Dongyoung and Jaemin are informed. Yeeun, Mingyu, and I will check on you until he arrives, alright?" With that, Bin turns away for the door.

"What's... wrong..... w-with me..?" Jeno stops him with a question, feeling a quick flash of pain and heat lance through him.

His brother's eyes soften, smile small and kind.

"You're in heat, Jeno. You're experiencing your first beta heat."


	6. Chapter 6

Their mother, [Yoona](https://channel-korea.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/yoona-2.jpg), turns from supervising Jisoo, Bin, and Mingyu who were preparing food and supplies for Jeno's heat in the kitchen at the sound of Yeeun returning from upstairs.

"Yeeun, dear," she calls out, fretting for her youngest. "How is he?"

[Yeeun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EC_XcPMUEAAWjVD.jpg) gives her mother a strained smile. She notices her siblings pausing from their tasks to listen intently to what she had to say. They may not be rich in wealth but they all had a lot of love, and that was enough for her, Yeeun thinks.

"He's still in pre-heat, so mostly just dazed, achy, and feverish," she begins.

"And... um... he found out about the... you know..." Yeeun flushes, unknowing of how to speak about her baby brother's newly acquired temporary parts with their mother with her siblings listening in.

"Ah, his canal finally opened?" Yoona asks, smile uneasy; trying to make the conversation as painless and less traumatic as possible to everyone in the room.

Yeeun nods, hoping for the conversation to be over.

Salvation arrives in the form of Dongmin's arrival.

"I have returned with the Lords Na," he announces. "Mother, Father requests your presence."

"But the preparations--" Yoona starts to protest.

"Mother," [Jisoo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/32/57/b6325719d19c2b5f243ba07114ae868b.jpg) stops her. "I'm here, and so are Bin, Mingyu, Yeeun, and Dongmin. We are capable enough to finish the tasks."

"Joohyun will return with Lord Dongyoung soon," [Mingyu](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/476805718/images/14e9f0acd0b0f1d112811750236.jpg) adds. "You are needed by Father now, and even more then."

"Believe in us, Mother," Bin says with a smile. "We are all betas here right now, we've all had heats aside from Dongmin, and he's helped assist every single one of us."

"Alright," Yoona acquiesces. "But do not hesitate to call for me for anything!"

"Of course, Mother," Yeeun nods.

* * *

Yoona arrives at the receiving area to the sight of Lord Yuta speaking with hushed tones with her husband as servants from the Na Household are bringing trunks and boxes upstairs in the background, being directed by the two valets of the lords, no Jaemin in sight. She guesses the younger Lord Na has already made his way to Jeno's room and is settling his personal effects.

"My love," her husband greets him. Lord Yuta nods respectfully towards her, pausing the conversation until she has sat down.

"Lady Yoona," Lord Yuta greets her. "I am sure you are taken aback by my presence, but I accompanied Jaemin here to present you and your family a suggestion."

Donghae nods. "Lord Yuta is proposing the rest of the family stay at the Na Manor during Jeno's heat."

"But who will take care of them?" Yoona asks, worried. She's never had to leave her home for her children's heat before, so why now? She says as much to the men before her.

"I suspect Jeno, Jaemin, and Dongyoung will bond and mate, since my brother's own heat is very near," Lord Yuta says.

"You will absolutely be displaced in that event. Some of your household help could stay, as well as ours and Dongyoung's, but as it will be too expensive for your family and immediate help to stay in hotels, and our manor is quite near, I insist you stay with me."

"We can come and visit," Donghae adds. "Just to see what they need and what we can help with, but we definitely cannot stay for the mating, especially as there will be the three of them."

"Dongyoung had hoped that they would already be at the home he has planned for them when this happens, but due to the abruptness and unforeseen occurrence..." Lord Yuta trailed off.

Yoona nods, understanding. Lord Dongyoung has mentioned that the home preparation was expected to be finished shortly before the wedding; that was a year away. And she doubts Jeno could be moved in his current state, with his pre-heat nearly over, and the offset to begin any moment.

"What have you decided, husband?" She asks, looking to Donghae beside her.

"I think it will be wise to accept, my dear," is his answer. "We can give some of the help some time off, those without immediate duties, while some may stay here and assist the boys, and the remaining to come with us."

"Jaemin's valet, Renjun, will remain here as well," Yuta offers. "As probably will Dongyoung's valet, Jungwoo, along with a few more help from his household."

"I understand," Yoona says, nodding. "If you may excuse me, I shall inform the rest of our family about this. I would like to extend my thanks for this generous offer, my Lord."

Lord Yuta shakes his head with a charming smile. "We are family now, my Lady, and we will do anything for family."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung)   
>  [CC](curiouscat.qa/nsfdoyoung)   
>  [Era Outfit Aesthetics](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung/status/1168791967293038593?s=20)   
>  [Worldbuilding](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung/status/1142373030187769857?s=20)


End file.
